Resident Evil: Help Me Escape
by shadowtops99
Summary: When test subject Ever June gets caught up in all this Umbrella madness, she soon finds out she has bigger problems to deal with. Battling B.O.W's, killing the innocents, and romance between two men and a monster? Is it all too much? OCxLeon, OCxB.O.W, OCxWesker rated T for some minor language, horror scenes, and small romance scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This would be my very first fanfic so I do hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter 1

There was a horrible shining light above her, making her go temporarily blind. She squinted her eyes and titled her head to the side, clearly thinking it was sunlight that she needed to shield her eyes from. The girl rolled over onto her side, groaning loudly and reaching her hand down to pull the covers up over her, only... there were no blankets.

She opened her eyes, sitting up slowly and scanning the white table that she was placed upon. She narrowed her eyebrows, unable to think straight. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself, turning her head from left to right, now taking in the surrounding of the large room. It was all white, and had absolutely no color at all. The gown that she wore matched the room, and she couldn't help noticing a few punctured holes in her arm.

She slid off of the platform, landing on her flat feet. The floor was cold, and was polished enough that it showed her reflection. She had long blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, with a slender face and rosey cheeks. Her skin was a healthy shade of apricot, and her body was in excellent shape as well. She only had one question about this strange girl: Who was she?

She couldn't even remember her own name, nor her age. How was she suppose to figure things out if she didn't even know the basic info about herself?

She wondered the room, though she could barely even walk. She limped herself towards one of the walls that sported a mirror. She could see herself more clearly, and titled her head towards the side, revealing her neck. Three medium-small slits were mounted in the middle of her neck. Raw, red skin surrounded the slits, but it only felt natural. She lifted her hand and let her dainty fingers touch them. She gasped and jerked her hand away. They were sensitve, a little too sensitive. But it felt good when she touched them, as if they were there for a type of sensual pleasure. She shuddered as her fingers touched them again, fluttering her eyes shut, and letting her breath become shaky.

There was a flash of red, orange, and yellow. She saw it quite clearly. Three large, skinny, hill-like figures of red, orange, and yellow. If she looked more closely, there were fingerprint patterns. Lines and swirls were planted on them, as if they were fingers. She opened her eyes, and they were gone. She noticed that her hand still rested on her neck, her pointer, middle, and ring finger resting on the slits. She took her hand away and stared at it. She looked back at the mirror, tilting her head to the side and staring at her slits. She closed her eyes again, now seeing nothing but shades of blue and purple. It was all either too dark, or too light. She couldn't decide, but the colors were faint.

She bit her bottom lip to think about things, but only to be met with a sharp pain and the taste of blood. She swiped her tongue over her lip, the blood tasting... sweet. She then swiped her tongue over her top and bottom row of teeth. They were sharp, sharper than razors. Since when could her teeth peirce through skin so easily?

She opened her eyes, looking back into the mirror.

A white room. A large mirror. Isolation. Two-way.

She placed her hands on the thin glass, trying to peer through and see if anybody was on the other side. She started banging on the glass, gently at first, but as she grew impatient, the harder the blows were. She cupped her right hand, fingers spread apart, stiff, and she tried slashing the thing. It left thin scratch marks on the glass, but it didn't do much damage.

She rested the top of her head on the glass, and started thrashing her head upon it. She knew it would scalp her head, she knew she would get cuts and glass stuck in her scalp, but she needed to get out. When she failed, she closed her eyes in an attempt to cry, but only met with her "heat vision".

She sighed, but thought about using it to help her. She could see through this glass, but no one was on the other side. There were lights, and a mug releasing hot steam. Almost everything was a shade of blue though, and almost everything looks exactly the same.

A loud growl roused from her throat, and she thrashed onto the glass one more time. Loud growls, loud snarls, a sound that was not her's, but yet it emitted from her throat and mouth. Hisses even, hisses like a snake. Her confusion only made her even more desperate to get out. She banged and scratched at the two-way mirror, even hitting her head against the glass once again, though it started to give her a splitting head ache.

She shrieked in frustration, heading back towards the table. She knocked it over due to her anger, and picked it up. Surprisingly it was light, as if she had became stronger. the thought dind't stay long though as she threw the table behind her.

The young female paused when she heard a loud crash. She looked back behind her, letting a few strands of hair fall into her face. The glass was broken, completely broken, and the table hang half way into the other room. She limply stepped over the glass shards that layed sprawled on the floor. She crawled over the ledge, getting cuts on her legs and hands, but the pain was only minor.

It was a surveilance room. TV's that held the sight of camers were everywhere. They gave view of hallways, lab rooms, and a lobby. No one was in sight though, which worried her. She continued walking around the small room, brushing her fingertips over the technology and desks. A clipboard caught her attention, with a picture of a young woman with long blonde hair. She picked up the clipboard, attempting to read it. At first she forgot how to read, and all the letters that were mounted on these papers meant nothing to her, just little squiggles. But thankfully she managed to read the top page, the only page she could read.

**NAME: Everlyn (Ever) Nichole June**

**AGE: 20**

**SEX: Female**

**DESCRIPTION: Long blonde hair, apricot skin, blue eyes, average weight, average height, scar running from her abdomen to lower leg.**

**BLOOD TYPE: O**

That was all she could read. Reading the rest only gave her headaches, and she couldn't make out the squibbles.

'_So my name is Everlyn? I'm guessing that I'm most often called Ever..._' she thought. '_And I'm 20? I look... younger... I believe._'

She shook her head and turned around to face the door. She had to find a way out of here, and her first steps of freedom just had to be through that door. She had to hurry though, in case anyone spots her. As she made her way towards the door, she missed the big clue on the TV screen. One room was a disaster, blood stains on the walls, floors, and ceilings. Human carcasses were set abuot everywhere, all wearing lab coats. Something crawled over towards the camera, opening it's mouth to release a long, slender tongue. That was the last thing you could see before the TV went fuzzy. But Ever was already out the door by then, out on her quest to find out where she came from, and find out what the hell is going on here...

((I hope it's okay for the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon, and hopefully it's gonna be better than Chapter 1, but you're gonna have to read it to find out, won't you? ;D))


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Ever wondered down the empty, lonley halls. It was all too silent, too silent for her liking. It mafe her more alert, and more jumpy. She hugged her arms, walking over towards the coat hanger. The only sound that could be heard was her bare feet hitting the marble floors. She grabbed a lab coat to help cover herself up. The lab gown that she was in didn't cover her well, and she was started to get a little cold.

She sighed and leaned agaisnt the wall, sliding to the floor and sat there. She rested her head in her hands, feeling as if she's been wondering these halls forever. This place was like a maze; every twist and turn led her to a new location, but every step made her feel even more lost. She wondered of she was ever going to get out of here, and if there was anyone around to help her.

She just felt so woozy, and so light headed. Her vision was started to get blurry, and her "heat vision" only made things more complicated. She was hungry, starving, and felt almost completely dehydrated. Her hands were shaky, and at some points, she felt like she couldn't breath. It felt like something was clogging her windpipe, and was just staying there, exactly where it is. Her mouth and throat was dry, cracked even. She felt as if she could pass out any moment, but the determination to get the hell out of here drove her on.

She began crawling on the hard, cold floors, too weak to stand up and continue walking. One arm in front of the other, dragging her on, and pushing with her legs. Her bangs kept falling into her eyes, making it even more difficult to see.

She felt something crawl inside her. A creepy feeling, tapping and sliding in her arms as if she was sliding it against a rope. It was a little painful, and she could see it move down her arm and to her hand. She saw the outline of it, showing agianst her skin, rippling and moving towards her fingers. She waved her hand arm arm quickly, hoping to shake it away. It was still there, and soon she felt a deep pain in her neck. She clawed at it, gasping and grunting in pain. She doubled over, curling into a little ball. She kept gasping, feeling some things in her body shift and move. It felt as if something was pulling on her back, trying to make it snap and rip apart. Pains in her upper and lower jaws irriated her teeth, and if she placed her fingers on her slits, she could fell them move like fish's gill.

Something wet, slimey, and warm moved across the back of her neck. It moved to the side of her neck, towards her opening and closing slits. It tickled them, making her jerk and moan. The thing wrapped around her neck several times, making her slits feel like they're about to go crazy. She slowly reached her hand up to the mysterious thing around her neck, but only to be met by a prick in the finger.

She quicky moved her hand away, staring at her finger. Blood was starting to ooze out.

There was a weird kind of chuckling noise, and soon Ever felt herself being lifted off the ground. She started to panic, kicking her legs and making her hands grip onto the slimey thing tightly, even though the thorn-like pricks were digging into her hands. The thing made her turn around and face the creature that sported the... _tongue?_

It was a tongue, and the thing the gave home to the tongue was some sort of... weird... creature. It's brain was large, and visible, planted ontop of it's head. It's body was all muscle, muscle that was large, strong, and looked as if it could knock a person out in one blow. It had large claws, formed in a hand-like manner; no eyes, barely even slits for the nostrils, and it's mouth was wide open, baring sharp, bloody teeth. Veins snaked all over it's neck, leading up to it's brain.

Ever felt even more surges of panic run through her. This thing looked like it was built for killing, and nothing else. She would let out a scream, but the heavy feeling stuck in her throat and how weak she felt, it just wouldn't come out. She felt it's tongue tighten around her neck, and she was sure that if it continued she would soon be decapitated. She saw the tip of it's tongue wave around in her face, and she did teh only thing that came to mind.

She sank her teeth into the slimey flesh, biting down hard and felt herself draw out blood. The creature let out a peircing scream and threw her down the hall, making her crash into a door, knocking it down.

She groaned, and sat up, holding her head. When she remembered about the monster, she looked up just in time to see it lounge in mid air, claws straight out. Ever gasped and rolled out of the way jsut in time to hear a sickening crunch. She ran into the middle of the room and turned around quick. The monster raised it's head and let out a fierce roar. The front part of it's brain was all mashed up, and partially flat, but other than that, it still looked like it was in great condition. It still came at her, only this time crawling on the walls and soon ceiling.

"Shit!" Ever cursed, trying to find a way without getting pounced on by the damn thing. The creature rolled out it's signature tongue, waving it back and forth in a menacing way. It pounced off of the ceiling and landed directly onto the girl.

What she felt on the side of her neck was agonizing, the most terrible pain she has ever felt. It's own teeth sank into the side of her neck, and she could feel the sharp bones cutting into her neck muscle and veins. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was splattered vision, full of red heat. She screamed trying to pry the thing's head off of her. The thing growled and picked her up by the waist with it's clawed hands, and pushed her towards the wall. It let go of her neck, "watching" her collapse against the flat surface.

She could hear it's claws click against the marble floor, and she knew it would be back for more. She could barely breath as she sank back to the floor. She held the side of her neck where it was injured, trying to wipe the blood away with her hands. She found that her hand was covered in the blood, and she cursed again. She felt a scratch at her back, a hard scratch, a scratch that ripped through the lab coat and gown and through her own skin. She screamed again.

It knocked to the ground, senidng her rolling on the floor.

Ever couldn't help but feel as if this monster wasn't giving her it's all. She had a feeling that it was more professional than what it was letting on. Perhaps it just wants to "watch" her die slowly, torturing her everystep of the way. She could tell it was itching for a kill, to have fresh blood spill on the marble floors, to rip into her body and make her guts spill out. So why was it holding back?

There were loud bangs, and Ever could see black marks on the floor and walls for where the blasts had hit. The monster his head back, hissing at the new comer. He held a gun, aiming it carefully at the monster's head. The man had dirt blonde hair, and his bangs hung down in his had dark blue eyes that showed no mercy, and he had a grim expression settled on his face. He wore a dark brown, leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and darker grey pants. He wore boots, but much of the boots' details were hidden by the pant sleeves. He held a hand gun in one of his hands, with his gloved hand's pointer finger on the trigger.

She couldn't help but stare at him in awe. There was something about him that she knew, and recognized, but what she didn't know. She had the sudden urge to attack him as well as the monster, but decided against it. The man shot out a couple more blasts at the creature, hitting it with every shot. The monster stumbbled, but then raised it's head and opened it's mouth, releasing it's tongue. It shot at the man, but he rolled out of the way in the nick of time. He shot one last bullet at the thing, making it fly past the girl and into the monster's mouth. It came through it's head, and it let out another blood currtling scream. It quickly crawled up the wall and broke of a metal gate, and crawled into the air vent.

Ever watched all of this, every kind of panic there was surged through her veins. She still held onto her neck as the man walked towards her slowly. His gun was pointed at her now, and his eyes roamed over her. She tried to scoot back, but it placed too much pressure on her wounds. She began to whimper, trembling a bit. She had never been so terrified in her life.

He placed his gun away in his holster, and bent down to check out the girl's neck wound. He tilted her head to the side, making her whimper a little bit more. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." he said gently, fingering the wound softly. Even the slightest touched made her slits sensitive, and she let out a sensual moan. He paused and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"T...They're really sensitive, but even with the slightest touch they give off a type of... pleasure," she breathed. The man tilted his head and pulled away. He got out a first aid kit and got out a few wipes. "How did you get them?" he asked. "I... I don't know." He began dabbing at the slits, collecting the blood. "I notice that your teeth are different from mine, are you one of them?"

"One of who?"

"The B.O.W's, or Bio Organic Weaponry. Such as the Licker that was attacking you."

Ever shook her head, "I... I don't think so." She moaned again, softer than last time though. He bandaged her neck, and she stiffened.

"What is it?"

"I can't see."

"The bandage isn't over your eyes."

"I know, but I don't mean like that. I think the slits give me another form of vision though. I can't see with the bandage over them. I can't see enough without it as it is."

The man chuckled, startling the poor girl. "What's your name?"

"What?"

"Do you have a name?" he asked again. Ever thought about it for a moment, not sure if she wanted to give her anme to this stranger. But he saved her life, so she guessed that she could trust him.

"You first."

He smirked, showing perfectly white teeth. "Alright. I'm Leon Scott Kennedy, an agent for the government. I'm here to search and rescue any survivors that might be found within Umbrella Corps. If they're workers, take them in for questioning, if they're survivors, then bring them back home. You a survivor?"

"A survivor of what, exactly?"

"I think you know."

Ever swallowed in fear. There were more of those things?

"Anyway, I was first, so who are you?" Leon said, packing up the First Aid Kit and looking at her. "I'm Everlyn Nichole June. I don't know much about my past so if you're asking I can't tell you much. I just know that there's something strange going on here."

"You and me both. Nice to meet you though, Everlyn."

"You can just call me Ever." she said. Leon smirked again, "Okay, 'Ever'." he chuckled. "You're gonna have to come with me though," he stood up and helped her. "What? Why? And to where?" "Well I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life in this hell hole, and like I said, I have to help survivors." he said in an obvious tone, which made Everlyn feel comlpetely stupid. "Well, let's go then." she said, anxois to get out of here. "Not so fast, I have to look for others too you know." Ever roleld her eyes and sighed, "Fine then, let's hurry though before that 'Licker', as you called it, comes back." she said harshly.

Leon just nodded though, not much reaction to how pushy she was at this moment. "Will do, let's go."

((Okay, so hopefully that was a good chapter, I thought it was. Our heroine finally met our hero, and also got attacked by a B.O.W, so that should be good... unless something happens in the next chapter... hehehe. :D))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ever sat there in the middle of the room, hugging her knees and watching Leon. He was speaking to a person through his radio, though to whom she didn't know. She believed he called her Hunnigan or what not. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get the hell out of here.

She looked back behind her at the air vent, the thing that the 'Licker' used to escape with. She wondered where it went, and why it just didn't simply kill her. The thing could of, but it didn't, and she was starting to think that it just simply wouldn't; refusing to kill her. Why? Was it curious about her? If it was programmed to kill and was made for the Black Market, then it shouldn't be worried at all about who to kill and feed upon.

She closed her eyes, but saw nothing but darkness. The bandages blocked her "vision", she couldn't even see a single shade of blue, violet, or any warm or cool color. It was just black, like a normal view if you had your eyes shut. She felt frightened without the 'heat vision'. She felt so weak, so vulnerable, and defensless. The pressure the bandages put on her slits didn't help either with it giving her 'sensual pleasure'. She wanted to rip them off and snap at Leon for placing such a ridiculous thing on her. But they were for first aid purpouses; to stop the bleeding and keep out any possible infection.

"Alright, will do. Over and out." he said, placing the radio back in his pouch. He turned around and knelt down in front of her, looking at her in the eye. "Are you well enough to tag along?" he asked. Ever didn't say anything, but just stared at him. "I don't know, you seem to have more intellect about this sort of thing than I do, so you tell me." she crossed her arms. Leon thought about it for a moment, noting her slits and teeth, and her lack of memory.

"I think you're infected,"

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"And, by the way you look, you are still mutating into whatever form they're trying to make you in."

"Really? I did not know that," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"But you should be okay to travel with me. You are a survivor after all,"

"Thank you, I feel honored."

Leon shook his head and helped her up, turning to face the door. "We should get going before that thing comes back." he mutters. "Understatement of the century." Leon sighed and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "Can we get going now?" he huffed. Ever nodded her head and was the first one out the door.

They walked for a little while, and Ever couldn't help noticing how trashed the labs looked. Blood stains were all over the walls, and glass was shattered everywhere. Bloody claw marks scaled the walls, and pools of blood collected on the marble floors wtih human carcasses surrounding them.

She stared at the blood, the scent of it tickling her nose. She strayed from Leon and went over towards the glass. She placed her hands upon it, feeling the cool temperature, and getting more of a stronger scent of blood. Smelling this made her realize how starving she was, and right now she was craving to get inside that lab and lap up the blood. She could just imagine it. The fine taste of the red, thick liquid. Creamy and flavorful like those caramel candies, melting on her tongue with such a great after taste. The most delicious thing one can ever consume, was the taste of blood. Low growls emitted from her throat, and her hands balled up into fists. She needed to get in there... Feed... The urge to feed was tapping at the back of her mind.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around and hissed. Leon took a huge step back and aimed his gun at her. She froze, then calmed down and relaxed her muscles. "I...I'm sorry. I'm just starving." she sighed, holding her stomach. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, still seeing nothing but black.

Leon sighed and lowered his gun, "I am too." He took out his digital map and pressed a few buttons. "But we won't be able to eat until the mission is done, this place gets inspected, and all the monsters down here are destroyed." Ever stared at him, "But you said you just had to find survivors!" "Find survivors and take care of this viral outbreak once and for all."

Ever said nothing, but instead followed him to wherever they were going. She couldn't help but just to stare at the puddles of blood that laid a muck everywhere. She bit her bottom lip, and got met with a sharp, searing pain for the third time. She bit harder though, and found herself extracting blood. She licked at it, biting on her lip some more when the bleeding stopped.

She bumped into the back of Leon though a couple minutes later. "What is it?" she asked, nudging beside him and peeking around the corner of the wall. There was a whole glass cage of Lickers, sporting at least eight or ten of them. A small hoard, but even one of them could take both her and Leon out. "This place is a stronghold for them things." Ever muttered. Leon shushed her, nudging her in the back of her head. She snarled at him, "Please Leon, they can't smell us. They're smelling must be weak, or else they'd be attacking us already. We have to keep quiet though, any loud noise will alert them and then we'll have one hell of a time trying to escape from them."

Leon shook his head and pointed at the glass, "A few has already escaped. See the blood prints on the glass? That's on the outside, not inside." Ever took notice of this and cursed under her breath. "Well this is just fine and dandy." she muttered. "I suggest we get moving before the one that had escaped spots us. They tend to alert others of their kind when attacking." Ever nodded and followed Leon around the glass cage.

She paused though, staring at one that was scaling the wall facing her. It's head was bent down, facing her, as if it could "see" her. She swore if that thing had eyes, it would be dwelling into her soul. She had a creepy feeling about it, but somehow didn't mind at all. She hesitantly stepped closer towards the glass and placed her hand upon it. The Licker moved back a bit, but Ever knew he could smell her. '_So why aren't you breaking through?_' she thought. The Licker tilted it's head to the side, letting it's long tongue snake from it's mouth. Ever watched it's tongue, mesmerized by it. She didn't have a ping of fear in her like last time, but instead, a neutral feeling. This Licker was neither friend or foe.

"Ever!" Leon hissed, snapping her out of her trance. She looked back at him, and heard a low growl coming form the Licker in front of her. "What are you doing, we need to go before-"

There was a loud hiss and sudden thud on the marble ground. Both Leon and Ever whirled around, both swallowing hard at the beast they saw. It was a Licker, yes, but something has happened to it. It was much larger, and had a greenish-grey skin color to it, and had large, stinger-like claws. It still held it's most rememberable feature: it's tongue.

It took a few steps towards the two, and shot it's tongue out like a sky-rocket. They both rolled out of the way, but the tongue hit the glass and made it crash and break. The Licker that scaled upon it fell the ground, and it let out a loud roar. "Shit!" Leon cursed.

Ever stood back as she watched Leon shoot bullets from his gun. Lickers were everywhere now, and were refusing to back away. "Leon!" she called out. She heard clicks behind her, and she turned around to see the Licker that was stuck behind the glass. It growled, snarling and baring it's bloody teeth, whipping it's tongue everywhich way. She clenched her fists, ready to fight, but it wanted nothing to do with her.

It leaped off the ground to the Licker that snuck up behind her, and tackled it to the ground. It's long tongue slashed out, slicing the other Licker's throat. Ever couldn't help but notice the one saving her had the front of it's brain flat. She widened her eyes, was it... could it be the same Licker that attacked her?

It looked back up at her once he was done with the other. It's tongue lashed out again, this time towards her. She moved out of the way, but the tongue caught onto her bandages and ripped them off. She paused and stared at it. The Licker nodded at her, before jumping onto the wall and crawling towards Leon...

((Haha, Friend or Foe? YOU DECIDE! BUAHAHAHAHA! XD))


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Leon!"

Leon whirled around and shot at the attacking Licker just in time. The bullet grazed the side of his arm, and he landed on the ground howling and snarling in pain. "There's too many of them, I can't fight them off." he shouted towards Ever, shooting at some of the further Lickers nad slashing at the clsoer ones with his knife. One of the Lickers shot it's tongue out and it went through Leon's shoulder. "Gah!"

The one with the flat-front brain growled and leaped up to slash Leon down his back. "No!" Ever shouted and ran and tackled the attacking Licker. It hissed and squirmed, but was ccareful not to unlesh it's tongue on her, even it's claws. She narrowed her eyes, confused. It let out a loud scream, making Ever close her eyes. She clecnhed her teeth and held her ears, but she could still see. the bandage wasn't around her neck anymore, and she could see.

She saw the broken glass beside her, and on her other side, a wall full with Lickers attacking both her and Leon. One leaped off the wall directly at her, and she rolled to the side, dodging. She could now see Leon at her right, fighting off the giant "Evolved Licker" along with several other original ones. On her other side was the Licker she dodged. She laughed, finding a new way to use her "heat vision".

She heard a load roar, and a loud thud and glass crunching. She saw Leon fall to the ground, fighting off the "Evolved Licker" with his bare hands. She growled herself and ran towards where the most action took place. She pounced on the large Licker, digging her nails into it's crude flesh. The Evoled Licker screeched and released it's tongue and wrapped it wround Ever's body. She winced as the thorn like blades on it's tongue dug into her skin.

It picked her up off of it's back, with it's claws around Leon's neck, choking him. Ever snarled at the Evolved Licker, letting out jaguar-like snarls. It threw her to the ground, where other Lickers were ready to pounce upon her and tear her open. She kept her eyes closed the whole entire time, another way of fighting back tears and pain. She tried to get up, but got met by the peircing, sharp pain of Locker claws and jaws. She screamed, being pushed to the ground.

She could see the one who rescued her come charging at her. Was it going to kill her too? She felt a jagged pain on the back of her neck, and felt blood trickle down. She grunted, and tried to get up, only this time it was easier. She turned her head, eyes still closed, and saw the same flat-brained Licker attacking his fellow brotheren.

Ever weakly got up, and heard Leon's scream of agony. The Evolved Licker bit into Leon's chest, sinking it's teeth slowly into his flesh. She growled, and felt pain of her own surging through her arms and legs. It wasn't the Lickers, though they were whipping her back with their sharp tongues every chance they got when they weren't being attacked by the flat-brained Licker. Her muscles ached, but not in the tiring way. It felt like a growing pain, only she knew very well it wasn't.

She saw new veins snake up her arms again, only it didn't buldge out like last time. She grunted, now coming out as snarls and growls. She screeched, and when she opened her eyes, her pupils were about teh size of a period at the end of this sentence. She crouched down and pounced on the Evolved Licker once more, feeling more strength in her unlike last time.

Ever jumped on it's back, digging her nails into it's flesh and slid down, tearing it. The Licker screamed in pain and tried to thrash her off. She just hung on for deal life, and when the tongue came around she was ready. She leaped up and bit it, tearing off the tip of it and chewing on it in her mouth. The Evolved licker screamed and turned around and threw her off, making her fly and crash into the wall. The monster came at her, pouncing on her and scratched her like crazy, carving into her sides with it's sharp claws. She screamed, but then spat out the tip of it's tongue, making it stab and stick to the center of it's brain. The Evolved Licker stood back on it's hind legs and screeched.

There was a large heart pumping on it's chest, and Ever immediately realized that that was it's weak spot. She snarled and tackled the monster to the ground, slashing at teh heart with everything she's got. Blood spurted everywhere; on her face, hands, floor, walls, and all over the B.O.W itself. It let out a blood curddling scream, then went limp.

She turned around and foudn the flat-brain Licker still fighting off the others, though it started to look weak and tired, Ever was not. She felt like she was a killing machine, made for this kind of thing. She stood in a position where it looked like she stood as a frog, she lowered herself, and leaped towards the hoard with great force, closing her eyes as she did so.

She felt hard, but soft flesh underneath of her hands, and snapped at it. She felt her teeth sink in, and she hastedly ripped it off. There was another loud scream, but she didn't stop until she felt the body go motionless.

She paused, dipping her head down. Her vision was dim, and she tried her best to see. As she pasued and scanned her surroundings, her slits slowly opened and closed, taking in the area. Her vision sharpened, and she could see the heat signatures of Leon and the on going Lickers. She screeched and slashed one on it's chest as it was in mid-air. She slashed at it's neck and pulled it's tongue out, using it as a sharp whip against the other Lickers.

It didn't take her long to finish off the hoard, with only one Licker as the survivor. She let go of the tongue and slowly walked towards it, growling. The Licker did nothing, and "stared" at her in awe. He could smell her getting close, and hear her footsteps on the hard metal floor. He let out a snarl, but it wasn't threatening. Ever stopped in her tracks, and stared at it with her eyes still closed. She could see it quite clearly. It just sat there, not attacking, not doing anything but "staring" at her.

Ever couldn't help but feel thankful for this Licker, thankful with a small amount of passion. It was harmless, well... partially... it still tried to attack Leon, but other than that flaw, it was harmless. Her killing instincts died down the longer they stood there, frozen, amazed with each other.

The moment was ruined though when Leon moaned in pain, trying to sit up. He shot a bullet out of his gun at the flat-brained Licker, but missed. The Licker hissed and climbed up the walls and into another air vent.

She turned back around and rushed towards Leon. She opened her eyes, pupils back to normal size. She held his head in her lap, and stared at the deep, blood gushing wounds at the side of his body. She took the first aid kit out of his bag and pushed her bangs out of her face. She opened the kit, and found nothing that could help except for one thing.

It was a large vial with green, yellow, and red coloring inside of it. She narrowed her eyes as she picked it up, and the smell of herbs drifted up to her nose. "That will help..." Leon gasped, reaching for it. Ever pulled it away from him and shook her head, "I'll do it." He didn't put up much of a fight with it, and let her strap his arm and inject the herbs into his body. He took a deep breath, and after a few moments, sat up without any pain.

Ever looked down at his wounds; they stopped bleeding.

"Thanks," he sighed, turning to face her. "You have quite a way with fighting, using your teeth and nails like that."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't even dream of killing those things if it weren't for the condition I'm in."

Leon stared at her, feeling grateful for having her as a partner. He certainly couldn't deal with that large hoard by himself, and would certainly have died if it weren't for her. He tilted her head up to look at him, his hand resting under her chin. He leaned his head in and rested his forehead against her's, ignoring the blood that got splashed upon her face. "Thank you," he whispered, his warm, peppermint breath bouncing off of her face.

Ever froze, unable to think clearly. What was he doing? Why was he acting this way? Did the Evolved Licker hurt him that badly? She swallowed hard, but didn't push him away. She actually leaned in herself, their noses now touching. They let their lips brush against each other's, and they both closed their eyes. It was like a fairy tale ending, only this time, the princess saved the prince.

There was a loud screech coming from the air vent, signalling that the Licker was still in there. They pulled away before they could actually kiss. Ever gripped onto her arm, staring back at the air vent and gulped again. Leon shot a death look at the vent, but then looked back at her with a softer passion. "We should better get going." he said, gently brushing his fingertips on the side of her neck. She shuddered and let out a soft gasp, and turned to face him.

Leon had no idea why he was behaving this way. He just met this girl, and he wasn't one to fall easy for women. He couldn't help notice though how silky her blonde hair was, and how precious those ice-blue eyes looked when they laid directly upon him. He could easily look pass her slits, teeth, and claws. The blood too. He honestly never such a beautiful woman before, and it thrilled him to imagine what she would look like without the mutational looks. It thrilled him when he thought about her cold lips touching his, and their tongues having their own gentle playdate. Everytime he looked at her body, it excited him. The only clothing she had on was the lab jacket, and most of it wasn't even buttoned. He had to admit that he rather enjoyed looking at her from behind when she crouched down.

They both stood up and dusted themselves off. With one last passionate glance at each other, they started walking off down the hallway once again.

Ever sighed, something about him seemed so familiar...

_"Everlyn," came the ruff voice of her boss. She looked up at him, he looked the same as usual. A cigar was hanging out of his mouth, and was awfully chubby. He wore the Raccoon City Police Department uniform; blue with the offcer logo on the back. We wore the hat that came with it, hiding his smoke, black hair._

_"Yes, Officer Turgen?" she had asked._

_He placed a file down next to her on the desk and added with a grunt, "You're being promoted big time. The government wants to see you. They think you have serious talent." Ever smirked, "Well I'm flattered." she said, hiding her excitement. Officer Turgen gave another grunt before turning around and walking away._

_"Well this week is going to be an adventure, I can tell." Ever said to herself, picking up the file. A new recruit was coming to the Police Station. The next few days, everyone's preparing for a welcoming party. She smiled as a picture of his being flashed in her mind._

_He was young, with brown hair and blue eyes. A slim, serious face, and stern shoulders. She only knew about his shoulders and head for she has yet to see him. His name was Leon S. Kennedy, and she was very eager to meet him_

She narrowed her eyes, remembering that last bit, and it echoed in her mind. _Leon S. Kennedy_. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you, by any chance, suppose to be the new comer for the Raccoon City Police Department?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "That was years ago, but yeah. I was. How did you know?"

"I think I remember seeing your profile picture,"

"You use to be a cop?"

"Had the highest rank I could get. I remember Officer Turgen telling me the government wanted to meet me, and that I was being promoted. I think I was suppose to become an agent, but I don't remember. That's all I remember actually."

Leon hid a smile, and looked straight ahead. "Well, Officer June, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ever smiled and nodded, "Ditto."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

He still stood there in the air vent. He could hear them walk away, and their scent was becoming faint. He growled, tempted to jump out and lash the man right down the back and decapitate him with his own tongue. His lip curled as he kept thinking of what he heard. He could hear every movement, even the most softest slither. He head her gasp, and the soft sound of them getting close together. He knew they didn't kiss, he stopped them from doing so. How could she let him do that? To softly graze her jaw line with his human fingers.

But it was for the sake of the girl that he didn't attack him at that moment. He already tried to, but had gotten tackled by her. So that man did mean something to her, but did _he himself_ mean something to her? Yeah sure he might be a Licker, with long claws that could easily grip onto walls and ceilings, and a signature tongue that could easily pierce through human flesh. He had no eyes, and barely even slits for nostrils. In his mouth were rows of razor-sharp teeth, and his brain was exposed on top of his head. He stood like an animal, and had completely no skin on him what's-so-ever, just muscle. He might've been made for killing, and appeared to be monstrously intimidating, but he "saw" something in her that made him forget all of that.

He wasn't like the other Lickers; he still held his sanity. He still knew who he was, and what he had become. He remembered some of his past, and tried using it to his advantage. He didn't want to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, but what was all that about with Leon? He was stealing her girl -that was the problem.

'_Get a grip of yourself Eric, it's not like she could could ever possibly love you back anyway._' he thought. '_But then why did I smell a type of passion emitting from her body? Her scent was different when she stopped attacking..._'

He let his tongue slip from his mouth and slightly let it glide over the front of his brain. It _was _flat, and still a little tender from when he face-planted into that door. He whimpered, putting on too much pressure. He released his tongue and contracted it back inside his mouth. That battle with her... it was the most thrilling one he ever had, even if she didn't put forth much effort. He loved feeling her blood run down her body, the scent of it was all so beautiful, just like her own body scent. He was proud to carry such damage from a battle with a fair lady.

He crawled out of the air vent and onto the walls. Eric tried to sniff out their scents, but only a trail was left, and it was faint. The smell of dead Lickers though, was strong. If he could plug his nose and had the right organs and sense to puke, then he would've. Dead, infected blood was not the kind of blood they kill for, but blood who's smell is lively and satisfying, blood that would help with their growth and sharpen their abilities.

Eric leaped off of the wall and onto the opposite one facing it. He turned his head to the side, wishing that he had his vision back. He grunted and continued scaling the wall, searching for Ever and Leon.

"So where are we now?" Ever asked, stairing at all the metal tanks. It was cold down here, and a kind of fog surrounded the hard, cold, concrete floors. The tanks were in a form of a rectangular prism, and were very narrow. They all had the green and red lights on them, words that red "Stable" or "Nonstable". Luckily they were all stable, but Ever wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Dining Hall B," Leon answered, checking his map. "Whatever that means."

Ever held her arms and walked towards one of the metal tanks. She peered into one of the tiny glass windows that gave view of the inside. She couldn't see much, but noticed that large tubes fed blood to... _something_.

She frowned and backed away, bumping into Leon once again. She tilted her head back and looked at his face. He stared into the glass window as well, and when she looked up at him, he looked down at her. She could see concern in his eyes; the look of protection. They shimmered in the dim light of the room, as if there were a living flame in there. They were full of determination, feirce strength, love, and protection.

She swallowed hard, and could feel the warmth of the blush that was gatheirng on her cheeks. Leon tilted his head slightly in a questioning way, and narrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you blushing?"

Ever swallowed again and shook her head, looking away. "Nothing," she said softly, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Leon smirked and patted her on the shoulder, "Keep moving."

A camera caught the two walking down an aisle, capturing their every breath and every word. It zoomed in on Ever, getting a close up on her face and setting about information. It took a close up of her eye, scanning DNA symbols and what-not. Letters appear on the top part of the surveilence screen:

**Project U.H.L 1 has been identitfied.**

**Licker and Tyrant DNA found.**

There was a rough chuckle laughing at the screen. He turned around and pulled out a computer chair, sitting himself upon it and logging on to the computer, pulling up any important documents about Ever.

**username: awhesker**

**password: **********

His gloved fingers pressed the buttons on the keyboard swiftly, and it didn't take long for Whesker to find the U.H.L 1 document. He scanned through the file, drumming his fingers on the desk. Pictures of Ever flashed up on the screen, along with any personal information and project records.

**Ultimate**

**Hunting**

**Licker**

**Poject number 1.**

**Test subject, Everlyn June, age 20, sports both Licker and Tyrant DNA. Project requested and brought under the the demands of Albert Whesker. Injected with the viruses about a month ago; not many signs of physical mutation has surfaced.**

Whesker scrolled down the page, reading more of the document. More pictures of Ever appeared, and more information followed. Information regarding to the U.H.L 2 project was refferenced, but Whesker already knew about Lyssa. He was more focused on Ever at this moment.

That woman intrigued him, she always has. He's been watching her from a distance, and all that she ever did always made him curious. She was a strong and willed lady. Her paycheck was large, but yet she was still homeless; living behind the walls of local bars. She did well in the Raccoon City Police Department, being promoted almost every month and was finally heading off towards being a government issued agent. Her combat skills were impressive, even without the inhuman strength supplied by the virus -though he noted that she fought more like an animal now that she was partially mutated.

He set his jaw to the side, turning back around and watching her and Leon try and find their way out. Oh won't they have lots of fun when they find out that Project U.H.L 2 has escaped? Ever especially.

Whesker let out a menacing laugh, walking towards the coat hanger and plucking off his long, black coat. It matched the rest of his outfit; black pants, black shirt, black belt and shoes, and even his sunglasses which he always wore. He placed it on, his arms and hands snaking up the sleeves. He adjusted the collar before walking out the door and hearing the buzzing sound of the alarm.

"_Warning: Project U.H.L 2 has escaped. All employees to Landing Dock 1-5 in Sector D. Quarantine will take place in five minutes. Repeat: Warning: Project U.H.L 2 has escaped. All employees to Landing Dock 1-5 in Sector D. Quarantine will take place in five miutes._"

Whesker chuckled again, knowing that not all the employees will make it, making them B.O.W food for the also partially mutated U.H.L 2. He, himself wasn't going to get out either, in which he didn't mind of course. He knew where all the exits were that are not to be closed down. He was staying for one reason though, and one reason only. Okay, maybe a few reasons, but his major one was of Ms. June. A small smirk spread across his face.

He knew Ever a lot longer than he could remember. They were actually on good, friendly terms back at the police department. She was the only one he could fully understand, but he didn't know if that was whether because she was serious -like him and unlike Chris- when it came to business or that she herself wasn't exactly human either. She was suppose to be placed with him in Bravo Team, but instead it was Chris. That had angered him for two reasons; one because he disliked Chris with a strong passion, and two because it made him think that that lunatic Redfeild was better than Ever, in which he was certainly not. Over all physical and emotional being, he was not by far.

There was a reason why he chose Ever for the U.H.L 1 experiment, and he planned on keeping that reason alive. So what if she was a slow mutator? He chose her to rule the world with him, as his own goddess. But the uptaking of the successful experiment of U.H.L 2 was haunting him, crushing his dream. If Ever could just overthrow Lyssa, then Whesker's plan would be back on balance.

The smirk was replaced by a deep frown as he saw a familiar, monstrous shape up ahead. It clung onto the walls, climbing quickly, but he was still able to get a shot of it. It had a large hand giving home to large, and long claws, looking much like the G-Tyrant's arm, only without the eye on the shoulder. It had a wide mouth, and skin was rotting and flaking, and peeling off, revealing large, and strong muscles. It was clearly a woman; there was still a bunch of healthy skin and features on her. Long red hair spilled down her back as she climbed up the wall, and her hazel eyes shone with a glimmer of determination, and worry.

"Lyssa."

The thing paused and looked at him. It let out a loud growl, and threw out two, long, sharp tongues at him. Whesker caught them in his gloved hands with ease, and squeezed them and bared an undesirably amount of pain upon the project. "Lyssa", as was her actual name, moved her head back and forth, trying to free her two tongues. She saw red, glowing eyes behind the lens of his shades and she stood still.

"I want you to hunt down two things that will get in your way in your quest of finding your sister." Whesker said clearly.

Lyssa looked at him, fear now in her eyes.

"I know you still possess your own thoughts of mind, and by the timing of your escape, I know that you are searching for Dr. Jessica Hemrick."

Lyssa glared at him, not a death glare, but certainly not a friendly one.

"I want you to hunt down a mutated girl. Long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, kind face. Slits on neck, wearing nothing but a lab coat. And I want you to hunt down a young man with dirty blonde hair, brown jacket, bares weapons, and travels with the girl. If you eleminate these two, your quest for your sister will be all so much easier." he said with a tight voice.

He released her tongues, and watched her crawl away. Leon should be easy to take care of, but Ever on the other hand will put up a fight. Though he knew that Project U.H.L. 2 was much stronger than U.H.L 1, Ever still had the brains, and he was also certain that Ever would put forth not only her viral abilites, but her original ones as well. Whesker chuckled as he thought how good she looked when she was training in that gym many years ago. He knew by watching how well she trained that she was an opponent you wouldn't want to face.

He remembered the flow of her precious blonde hair trailing behind her as she pushed herself forward and bashed that punching bag. How it moved like a ribbon behind her as she twirled around to give the bag a good kick. Her eyes were merciless, and her whole body just seemed right and healthy. Beautiful.

He continued walking, slowly flashing back memories he had with her. Those were the good times, but now he has a goal to fulfill, two goals to be exact.

((Okay, so this chapter was difficult for me somehow. It's getting a lot harder to write these things, but I'll still be updating. So now there is not a love triangle, but a love square. I hope you all are enjoying this so far.))


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

She looked up at Leon, and swallowed hard. She saw a vein traveling up his neck, and her stomach lurched from the sight of it. Her upper and lower jaws started to ache again, and a feeling of uncontrolalbe hunger washed over her. Why did she have to be the monster that she was becoming? Her blood thirst was getting more unbarable by the second as her smelling continued to improve and get stronger.

She gripped hard onto Leon's arm, making him grunt in pain and look down at her, "Ever, what is it?"

Her grip became stronger, making him clench his teeth. "Ever!"

She looked up at him, but her eyes glittered. He paused for a moment, staring into her eyes. They were beautiful, absolutely beautiful. They stared at him, and he became speechless, riddles by their imense beauty. Her eyes were an incredible shade of light blue; the most lightest, yet the most creamiest blues he had ever seen. A shade of blue that were full of deep meaning, and a hidden passion. Just one glance from these or at these two gorgeous eyes would set his heart on fire, and melt it completely.

She gripped even tighter though, burying her face in his arm. He cringed in pain, feeling as if it was metal nails she drove into him instead of her own fingers. He let go of her and took a few steps back, "What is the matter? Why are you sawing my arm off with your fingers?" he said a little too harshly.

Ever took a step back as well, glaring at him with eyes that were now full of fear and pain. She placed her fingers to her mouth, and Leon noticed a few wet sploches of red on her fingertips. He tilted his head, feeling something warm dribble down his arm, and looked down. The arm of the jacket had holes in it now, and if he looked inside, he could see his skin; punctured and bleeding. He swallowed and looked back up at her. He tensed up, hesitated, before taking another huge step back and drawing out his gun.

Her eyes widened, showing even more fear than before. "L -Leon, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice small, tiny like a mouse. He huffed his bangs to the side, and kept his gun steady. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to. His breathing started to get deep, and his hands shook, shaking the gun as well. "Leon?"

_Leon_.

He immediately drew back his gun, placing it back in his holster. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he did so. His throat quickly became dry, and for some reason, tears had gathered in his eyes. "Ever, you- you're not changed?" he asked, sighing in relief. "Of course not, why-"

Warmth quickly spread over her, and the smell of peppermint took over her nostrils. She didn't know what exactly happened, and was rather speechless, and breathless from the sudden rush. Leon was standing across from her, and now, he's here. She blinked, before finally realizing she was being hugged. His arms were wrapped around her, and his body sheilded her from any harm that stood behind him, but yet at the same time, the scent of passion drifted off of his body. She swallowed hard, before slowly reaching up and placing her hands on his back, still shocked from the sudden out-of-character move.

Ever honestly couldn't remember the last time she's been hugged, whether it's from her memory loss or the fact that she hadn't touched a single one of her family members since she was eight. The feeling was some how new to her, but this new feeling felt great. She slightly smiled, hugging back tighter, and feeling the pressure she gave to him return by his own arms. It just brought back a feeling -a memory...

_"Ma-ma?" came a small child's voice._

_"Yes?" replied the mother of the child. One could easily see that she was her mother. Though her hair wasn't as long as her child's, they had the same golden blonde hair, and ice-blue eyes. They both had slender faces with rosey cheeks, and always wore a happy expression._

_"I'm scared,"_

_"And why are you scared, my little Everlyn."_

_"I'm afraid that you might be next to die."_

_There was a long pause, a long silence, and Ever couldn't tell if her mother was thinking on what to say, or just simply refused to answer. She looked down and twiddled her thumbs, a sad pout set upon her lips. Tears gathered in her ice-blue eyes, and as she closed them, a tear fell onto the mint green bed sheets she sat upon._

_Her mother stroked her hair and pulled her closer to her, "I'll always be here." she said. "I'll always be in your heart, whether I die or no-"_

_"But you can't die! Who's gonna take care of me if you die? Who's gonna tuck me in at nights and read me bed time stories? Who am I going to love forever?" Ever cried out, burying her face in her mother's shoulders. She began trembling hard, and her voice broke out into childish sobs. "You can't die Ma-ma! You can't!"_

_Her mother sighed and kissed the top of her little girl's forehead. "Oh Ever, you are so young. You're just a little girl, and all these deaths are affecting you."_

_"No they're not Ma-ma!"_

_Her mother's arms wrapped around her small body, bringing her in close and hugging her tightly. Her mother's warmth blanketed over her, her motherly scent calming the poor girl down. Ever hugged back with great force, still sobbing into her mother's shirt. "I love you, Everlyn."_

"Ma-ma," she murmured into Leon's shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her, "Ma-ma?"

She pulled away, shaking her head. "I miss her, I miss my family. Did she die?" she asked herself out loud. She leaned back against one of the tanks and buried her face in her own hands. "There's so much I don't remember, but how could I have forgotten about my mother?" Her voice started to crack.

Leon placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

He saw tears swell up in her eyes, and ping of guilt and sadness balled up inside of him. He pulled her in for another hug, this time gently though, and he stroked her hair while swaying her side to side. He kept shushing her, whispering soothing things in her ear. She swallowed hard, trying not lose herself. "Everything's going to be okay," he murmured, gently resting his lips on the top of her head.

Ever froze, and stiffened up. Did he just kiss her? She closed her eyes tight, and bowed her head, resting the bottom half of her face against his shoulder. She felt his lips touch her head again, and she couldn't help but smile. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. She could feel his cheeks go warm with blush against her lips, but she didn't let go.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, wiping her tears away gently with his fingers. "Ever,"

She shook her head, "We need to get going. I don't want to be in here a minute longer, Leon." she said with strength returning in her voice. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her along as he walked. "Leon, I can walk by myself thank you very much!" she growled. "I want you to stay close to me, closer than you have been."

"But I've been right behind you every step of the way, literally."

"That's not what I meant,"

"Oh, and what do you mean?"

Leon looked down at her, and the smell of passion that radiated from his body was even stronger than before. Ever swallowed hard, and it felt like a large stone was placed down in the pit of her stomach. She felt all tingly inside, as if someone was tickling her guts. She swallowed hard, but she just couldn't lose their gaze. She couldn't turn her head away, no matter how much she wanted or tried to. His dark blue eyes captured her, and wouldn't let her go.

He pushed her against his side protectively, "I don't want to ever let you go,"

She opened her mouth to say something, but was met with a terrifying shriek. They both turned their heads towards the sound, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Leon, we have to keep moving!" Ever warned. Leon nodded and let go of her, walking a step ahead, but making sure she was behind him. '_So much for never letting go,_' she thought.

((short chapter, but i like it. :) ))


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Every footstep they took echoed around the large room. "Damn it, where the hell is the exit when you need one?" Ever cursed, scowling. "Quiet! We need to be as quiet as possible so we don't alert that Licker back there!" Leon demanded. "And how do you know it's a Licker? Besides, if it is one, it can sniff us out!"

But she knew it wasn't a Licker. It couldn't be. Too deadly, too terrible to be one of them. She knew the call of the Licker -for some odd reason- and that was no call. What was that that had let out that aggrevated shriek back there, Ever did not know, but she knew that neither her or Leon could defeat it. She knew by the snarl that it was powerful, deadly, strong, and merciless. If it came near you, you would surely die; never see the dawn of sunlight again, and never to breathe. She couldn't help but feel both challenged and threatened, and how much she very so wanted to take the challenge on. It was her nature, to thrash out to those who thrashed at her, the nature she tried to ignore while she was a member of Raccoon City's police force.

She had felt good attacking and killing those Lickers; it had felt relieving to throw away all that energy, and the crave for blood lust and terrified screams were temporarily satisfied. Digging her clawed fingers into the muscle-like flesh and feeling her teeth sharply sink into them, to feel their bloody souls spill into her mouth. Letting the snarls escape her, the growls of excitement that roused within her. Killing, ripping, shredding. She felt merciless, and powerful, and she liked it.

_What was she thinking_? She was no murdurer! She didn't take pleasure into killing things! That's not who she was, though her memory about who she really is is faint. She didn't like seeing others in pain, and knowing that countless innocent victims got turned into these _things_ hurt her. Ever looked down, studying the palms of her hands. They were experimenting on her. They were killing her. She was no murderer. She looked up at Leon, taking in the vital outlines of his face before letting her eyes slowly sink down to the rip in his jacket. The wounds were still there, still fresh. And they were caused by _her_. She attacked him for his blood, for her hunger. What happened if that attack was a kill?

A deep, stinging pain stabbed at the pits of her stomach. What would happen to her if she killed Leon? She would never find her way out of here, and she would absolutely die -both emotionally and physically- without him. Her heart would shred to pieces, leaving nothing but bloody tears and lay limp like a bloody pulp that it is. She would surely melt, leaving her existence in this screwed up world.

She continued walking, keeping her head down and eyes closed; the pitch blackness that should've been there replaced by the 'heat vision'. She saw Leon walking next to her. Thank God she still had him.

"Ever, stop poking me."

She opened her eyes swiftly and looked at him, "What? I'm not poking you. Why would I do that?"

He thought she was teasing, still feeling the slight touches, "Everlyn, stop it!"

"Seriously! I'm not -oh my God, Leon!"

Two tongues hung in the air above him, and when he looked up, they wrapped themselves around his arms and lifted him up. Ever watched the drool slither down and drip off of the two pieces of muscle, and her eyes traveled up further and saw a monster clinging onto the roof of one of the feeding chambers. It looked humanoid, still, and feminine. You could easily see the female features on the nude body. Judging by the slight recolor and a few mutated body parts, she was like Ever. A new face being tested on, but unlike her, she didn't show any mercy or signs of humanity. Or perhaps she had humanity left in her, but the need to feed had driven her out of her senses like it had done to Ever. She didn't know, but she sure as hell didn't want to stick around to find out. If it wasn't for Leon, she would've mad-dashed out of here.

Instead, she hissed at the creature. The female glared at her, scowling, holding her mouth open as her tounges gripped harder around Leon's body. She heard him groan in pain, trying to struggle free, but was tied. She clenched her teeth together, trying to think of a way to reach her. She couldn't climb like most of the B.O.W's -mostly Licker's- could. The only thing that she knew that might help was her leaping, but yet she doubted it would get her that high. It was worth a shot though...

She leaned against the wall of one of the feeding chambers, stairing at her target before pushing herself off and leaping into the air. She couldn't help but let out a snarl as she felt herself fly through the air. That sudden urge returned to her, and she could think of nothing but of her kill. Her target, or targets -depending on her pain, her hunger pain- was within her reach now.

She didn't know quite what happened though. She heard a loud screeching sound, the taste of blood, the taste of satisfaction, but then a hard, pain wacked against the back of her head. She felt something hit the rest of her body, something hard and solid, cold and wet. She grunted as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to see what had happened.

Blood was pooled on the floor, but it smelled dead so it must not have been Leon's. There was a loud screeching noise as Ever tried to focus on what was laying on the floor. It was too small and flat to be a body, and it was squirming every which way. She narrowed her eyes, making a soft sound as if she was rolling her tongue. She felt weak, drained of strength. What had caused such a blow? How did she even get here on the floor like this? So many slurred questions, with mysteriously so little strength.

She heard more screams, screams of the unbearable, screams of pain and torture though she knew all too well it wasn't human. She slowly raised her head, scanning that of the forbidden surroundings. She saw Leon -thank God- in a crouched postion, hiding behind a feeding tank, pistol out. She narrowed her eyes, groaning groggly. He looked over at her and placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She obeyed for she knew that there was danger near. She could sense it; she could feel it. Unpleasant feeling, it was; that of an eerie haunted mansion with poltergeist and demons that could do unimaginable harm. That feeling deep down in your gut that told you hell was near, possibly in front of you. Yes, that feeling that sparked a five-year-old's imagination with fears and the feeling that made adults yearn for the nearest opening to freedom away from evil. She and Leon, they both knew there was danger, yet it seemed as if Leon knew more than her at this moment. Of course, she suspected that, he always knew more. He filled her in on detail; but this was knowledge based off of her senses, her feeling. What were they hiding from? Oh, she needed to rest her eyes. They burned; oddly enough they burned. Pain seared within them. She needed that swoosh of her eyelids now to rest them, to heal them. Click them shut and heal her eyes; preserve and save those precious icy-blues.

And then she saw it. But what did she see that she shouldn't? Her slits were defying the laws of mass, the laws of regular human vision. Ah, but this vision wasn't regular, it never was. Of what human vision was regular that was intact with heat that wasn't man-made? Of what vision could she see all around her self being, of all sides, of all angles? Her special vision wasn't normal, wasn't regular, but yet her slits defy it, defied the walls and defied the completeness of solidness. She saw through the feeding tank in which she lay weakly beheind. She saw what laid inside; a creature of killing, murduring. And just about on the other side of the metal walls, the thing that attacked Leon stood on her two feet.

She clawed at her mouth, screaming in pain, blood gushing out of her mouth. Ever watched as the red fluid dripped onto the hard concrete floor, pooling, splattering. It was... overwhelming, the sight of it. Though the smell was the smell of the dead, which apparently was common for B.O.W's or other majorly infected matter. No wonder the Lickers didn't strive for each other's blood. It was dead, useless. What flavor did the bitterness bring them?

The other female tried to lash her two tongues out. One wiggled and danced out of her mouth freely, completely, while the other one was nothing but a mere bloody stub. It was then Ever realized the tangy, but fleshy taste that rang in her mouth. She swiped her own tongue over her sharp, pointed teeth, tasting the dead, bitter, flavorless taste of the other's blood. She had pierced the other's tongue with her own teeth; she had ripped the majority of the wet muscle out using nothing but her mouth. Of what monster she was becoming of this? Oh, but she had done damaged to save a friend, yes?

The half mutated girl wouldn't stop shrieking in pain as more blood came and spilled. Ever watched as the delicious heat of the blood dripped and poured. She watched as the red figure of heat thrashed about, her large mutated hand -which originally was about the size of a large computer screen- grew even larger. She thrashed her upper body back, shrieking into the echoing air of Dining Hall B. Her legs bent even more inwards, and she stood like a dinosaur would. She even sprouted a tail like one, though it looked no where near like a reptile's should. Large, brown, and bubbly, with five large, skinny bones that operated a lot like a hand. Her roars became more feirce; bones jabbed out of her back, and all of her skin was being torned off, it seemed. Nothing but muscle, bone, a faint sight of her long, thin, red hair. She appeared to be more monstrous, more dangerous, murdurous.

Ever was panic stricken, was this how _she_ was suppose to look after being fully mutated? If she did ever end up looking like this, well, she didn't want to. Who would want to? Monstrosity, murdurous, monster. Ugly thing, was it not? Disgusting, ugly, horrifying to the very tips of it's toes. _It_. It was no longer a she. The "She" that had been there before was certainly not there now. Oh God, what has Umbrella done? What is it that they wish to accomplish by this task of making and releasing the horrid monsters that are born from a simple human's genetical tissue?

There was a loud thunderous sound, and a stream of heat flew in the air, landing and splashing into the mutated being's rib cage. Ever turned her head slightly, eyes still closed, and saw Leon holding his pistol out, preparing to blast out another bullet.

But the bullet alone wouldn't kill this beast. Not even the marks of her own claws, teeth, and immense strength could pull this off. Lickers were one thing, but fully mutated monsters such as this were another. But why not try? She found she could leap to high distances with ease. Bullets surely cannot kill this thing, but possibly together with her inhuman abilites they can? She stared at Leon with her "heat vision", hoping once he spots her out in the open attacking the beast like a soldier, a brave warrior, then he would catch her drift and attack with her.

A low growl escaped from her, snapping the victim's attention. The victim couldn't see her, eyes open or closed, it couldn't see. So this wasn't the form Ever would take on. This was not the thing that she would turn into. Her sanity, her human knowledge and emotions, she will keep them.

She crouched, and leaped into the air, spreading her fingers and feeling the stale air move between them. Ah, how she liked this style of fighting, her newly founded style. Attack, quick, like a leopard; and forcefully, like a lion. Feel the stale air of the room wave your long blonde hair, yes; feel the air whip the only thing you wore -a short, white lab coat- around at the base. Yes. And feel the air lap up against the sensitive take of skin -the slits. Feel the air tickle them, fill itself inside of them, giving you that most pleasurable feeling -sensual, affective. And what she was going to attack, the monsterous thing that stood before her, staring at her, she knew that she would get a good grip of the monster's face and neck, tearing the hard, crude flesh, feel the warmth and smell the fresh flown blood. Yes! This new style... she loved it...

"Ever, no!" screamed Leon's voice. But did she care? No. This was her prey, her kill. Ever would show Leon that she can handle this herself, show how powerful she had become. _How hungry she is_.

Yes, she was hungry. No, not hungry, _starving_. She needed this, the blood, whether it was full of flavor or not. She needed the taste, the need to fill herself with the precious red essence of life. The need was as strong as a starving vampire's, the ancient blood drinkers. She needed to feed, and if she didn't, she would surely kill everyone and everything in sight. Even Leon.

He heard chaos, he _smelt_ chaos. The essence, the meaning of his existence -or so he thought- was near by. The living essence doubled, while the dead smell strengthened. Eric must find the meaning of this, fill his curiousity of his sightless being. If only he could see. The poor victim missed the sense of sight, to be able to see in colors. Why- why were Lickers designed with no eyes?!

But he had to follow this without sight. Eric's smelling, his hearing, was excellent. Outstanding, radiant. Something that was so faint to a human being was magnified through the slits that he himself called a nose. He could follow this, easy enough, with the sense of hearing and smell. He knew this place well; every nook and every cranny were no longer a secret to him. He could travel the vents; the most clever, the most safest way to travel while others that are armed are unaware of your presence. Only clues of ripped off air vent shafts gave you away, yet they still had no tell of where you were.

He crawled, feeling every crack within the walls, every bump, every hole. He scaled along the walls, down the hallway, towards the air vent shaft. He would reach her, he knew she was there. His love, his beautiful ray of hope and sunshine. She was different from the others he wanted to kill. She was... something else entirely. He couldn't place; but he continued to scale the walls. He knew where they were partially, if he just continued to follow...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Blood. The warmth; the feel.

Yes it was wonderful, lovely smelling and even the dead taste was extraordinary. And how she loved it, and how she was going to get it. What wonder, what fantasy was this blood lust -though not living, she was certain that it could fill her.

As she arrived on the beast, gripping onto it's body with the hardest grip she could imagine and manage, trying to dig her clawed nails into the flesh, she never knew there was such a thing of pleasure and pain mixed into one. People called this feeling crazed, or insane, when feelings of unlike emotions mix together, making you act the way you shouldn't. Pain, pleasure, hunger, the urge to kill drove her on. It hyped her, made her go wild, insane, crazy. She forgot really what her plan was, and of her humanity she still had left.

Lyssa tried to thrash her off, stabbing at Ever's sides with her long claws of deadliness. This pain damaged Ever greatly, but she did not feel a thing. Insanity, yes insanity, made her invincible.

Her own blood; including the monster's blood who's name happens to be Lyssa -or happened; ran off their bodies, pooling on the floor. Blood -even though it was dead, useless, bitter blood- was overwhelming. She needed to get a mouthful of it. After all, this was what she was meant for. The killing, merciless killing. And she was starving. Absolutely starving.

She screeched and bit into Lyssa's neck; infected blood flooded into her mouth as the monster screamed and thrashed harder.

It was like magic. The blood she tasted felt so light, so fluffy, warm, though spoiled with the virus. She liked it though, and she was killing the monster and was drinking her blood. If only this could last forever -though she could do without the bitter dead taste of the blood. Like a vampire, Ever lapped up the spilling blood from the piece of flesh she ripped off of Lyssa. She craved more, unfortunately, and began tearing at her shoulder, ripping off pieces of the monster's flesh.

Lyssa screamed with rage, and fully grasped Ever with her huge hand and threw her off. The blonde girl flew through the air; drops of blood from the monster flying from her mouth as she landed.

"Everlyn!" Leon shouted, running towards the girl.

As crude skin as soft as it was, Lyssa was certainly stronger than Ever. Of course that of an upgraded version of what Ever is suppose to be, it had to be. Lyssa roared with rage and charged at the limp girl and the government agent. The ground thudded under her large, mutated feet. Large, towering, and heavy, it was fast, swiftly running and hitting impact with the two.

Ever growled, a shriek emitting from her throat. Her and Leon flew through the air and once again, Ever almost basically got a concussion. The force could've killed Leon, but somehow he managed to land before Ever did, and began shooting at the monster. Somehow though, it reflected. How with skin so thin, no one knew, but the bullets bounced off of her. Her skin, though thin, and grew rougher and somehow resistant to bullets such as those.

'_Deep shit_', Leon thought. '_We're in really deep shit._'

* * *

Wesker slammed his fist on the table, shaking everything and making the objects rattle due to such force. A tight scowl was on his face as he stared at the TV screen. Ever had to defeat Lyssa. She had to, or his plan of her becoming his goddess will forever be doomed. Granted that Lyssa was an upgraded version of Project U.P.V -the project that was suppose to be successful with Ever- was stronger and faster liked planned, Ever still had the brains and logic, the fiery determination and strong urges. Ever was always smart. She must get through this.

"Give me the list off of Project U.P.V2's statistics and characteristics." he snarled at one of the scientists.

And so he did, and the results both pleased and made Wesker even more angered.

"But she also had her first taste of blood. Though it's not the living blood like she needs, it should drive her more... monstrously insane?"

Wesker shoved the scientist out of the way. He stared at the limp Ever who was trying so hard to get up off the ground. She succeeded, but only to continue to crouch was if she had the worst stomach ache ever. His eyes glowed red behind his dark sunglasses, and an anxious feeling overwhelmed him. It made him turn around and punch the scientist in the gut, making him fly through the room and instantly killed him.

He turned back around and stared at the screen. Mr. Kennedy was luring Lyssa away from Ever so no more damage could be done. He used his combat knife to try and slice the monster, but it was nothing but a small bee sting to the mutated being.

Ever finally was able to stand on her own; no more crouching. She glared at both Lyssa and Leon with the strong pain of hunger in her eyes. Wesker knew she wasn't done with the craving for blood, and it lightened his mood. No doubt she would still make Lyssa her number one victim, but it pleased him non of the less.

But then a sudden shadow misted over the camera. Solid black, possibly dark red, it was, and it moved and called swiftly over the camera. He knew instantly what it was, and his fists tightened. Another threat. It was another threat to the original U.P.V, Ever. The scowl on his face tightened even more.

How could protecting the mating tool of all viruses be this hard?

* * *

The crave for the red essence of life was even stronger now. Never had she felt so angry towards anyone or anything, and the anger boiled up her starvation even more.

A beeping noise snapped her attention. The feeding tank flashed from stable to unstable, and with that, a sudden idea came to Ms. June's mind. If something was unstable, it is no longer able to work and cannot hold on it's own, and it was very dangerous for one or something to be unstable. Especially machines.

Ever leaped upon the feeding tank, taking quick occasional glances at the battle between Leon and the monster before tugging on the tubes of the machine hard. She was able to pull the tube, and it was long and most of it was wet and cold due to the temperature and liquids inside. Soon the end neared, she heard a sickening thud against the metal, and the tube could not be pulled anymore. She closed her eyes, and she saw that inside, the monster was pulled against the side of the feeding tank, squirming and waving it's claws arms around, trying to break free. Ever gave a disapproving _humph_ and yanked at the tube, pulling it out of the creature's head successfully, and out of the tank as well.

Blood sprouted everywhere, exploding from the tube, and Ever had the most strongest urge to lift it up to her mouth but thankfully fought against it. Cold air whooshed from inside the tank, escaping into the stale atmosphere of Dining Hall B. Shrieks and howls and growls and snarls also came with the could air, but that was not the satisfying moment that proved Ever's plan.

The unstable light flashed to green, saying it was stable again, and Ever hurried off with all her might to run and take cover. She shouted at Leon, who caught the drift and started running away. The feeding tank exploded with great force, sending pieces of metal flying and sinking into Lyssa's skin. The blast was so harsh, sending burning, hundred degree metal everywhere, and it was able to pierce through skin that bullets could not?

Unbelievable, thought Ever.

Fortunately and unfortunately, the explosion created an domino effect to other feeding tanks, and soon the whole room was exploding with them.

As Leon and Ever ran, they heard the scream of the monster, and hoped that the explosions were enough to kill it with all it's metal pieces sinking into that ugly body. The floors began to pool with burning blood, making it difficult for Ever to ignore it, but she managed.

Up ahead were large double metal doors. They were locked, needing a key card to open them. As Leon cursed some very creative words, Ever lurched forward and slashed the advance technological devices, and the doors flew open. As she turned around, she saw that the fire was chasing Leon. There was no way he could escape, and surely the explosions' fires would consume him and make him dead meat. Literally.

"Leon!" Ever's voice was full of worry, and she leaped over to him, hugging him from behind and threw him through the heavy metal doors. Leon landed with a thump, and as he turned around, the doors snapped shut on him, blocking him from getting to the girl.

"Ever!" he gasped, and banged his fists on the doors. "No, Ever!" he cried, taking out most of his anger and grief on the door, bruising his hands.

The blonde chick watched as the fire tackled her, forcing her to the ground, and sprinkled large and small pieces of steaming hot, melting metal all over her skin. She screamed as she heard her skin sizzle with the touches, and as the explosions consumed her body. She saw a large, towering figure over her, and the low snarls that came from it made the situation even worse.

"Why aren't you dead?" Ever screamed as flames licked at her, burning her lab and gown to black crisps and ashes. She felt strong, painful scratches on her now completely nude body, and it made her roll over from the the force. She groaned in pain. Her slits were driving her crazy as pain touched them, and she wanted to moan like she was having the best sexual time of her life. She hated this though. She was bleeding, and it fueled the fire, it seems.

Lyssa wasn't dead, but was dieing along with her as the flames flicked at them both. The pain was unbearable, and it made Ever wonder how in the world she was still alive. She heard something attack Lyssa, something that was dieing along with them.

She closed her eyes, but her vision was so totally screwed. Should've known, since she was surrounded by heat, and was dieing. She could feel her life drain away from her, and she was starting to go numb. She couldn't breath; smoke had filling her lungs. The whole room was ablaze, and she could see nothing still as the fires continued to touch the ceiling.

But then another kind of warmth gathered about her lips. She felt teeth touch them, and a long thorny tongue. She opened her eyes and saw the flat-brained Licker in front of her, all bloody from both Lyssa and the fires. It seemed like as if it was kissing her, and indeed it was. It was also giving her oxygen, somehow managing to give her mouth-to-mouth CPR. Ever began to feel light headed.

Eric didn't pull away though, and her continued to kiss her, soon forcing his long tongue into her mouth. She didn't know how it was possible, maybe only part of it was in her mouth? She didn't know, but soon everything faded to black.

And all was silent, and deep down inside her, she knew that Death had won.

((Is she really dead? And what will happen to Leon? Pretty long chapter if you ask me. I hope you enjoyed it. I found it rather difficult to write this chapter but yet here it is! :P ))


	9. Chapter 9

((I want to thank Johnclaw Dragonhelm for all the help he has given me with ideas for Genetrix-R. This chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. :D))

**CHAPTER 9**

A tear slipped down his cheek, and dripped off of his chin. He had lost her. She had died. For him. But _he_ was suppose to _protect her_, and he _failed_. She might've been the only survivor left in this underground labratory, so he might just have failed his mission if she was.

"It wasn't your fault," Hunnigan told Leon, but he didn't have any of it. "What got you so attached to her Leon? It's not like you. You need to pull yourself together and get this job done!"

She was right, he had to pull himself together. He had to stop Umbrella and Tricell in whatever they were doing. He had to stop them in creating more viruses and monsters. He had to stop them from releasing these deadly Bio Organic Weaponry. He ahd to stop them form testing and killing the innocent people of the world -like Ever.

"But Ever-"

"Leon, if you're going to tell me you fell in love with her, you're crazy. She was infected, which meant that sooner or later she would have turned into one of them. Then, it would be harder for you to kill her, wouldn't it? _Think_, Leon, _think_. It was probably best for her to be dead after everything she has done with her fighting so far. She's just too dangerous. She could have turned on you any moment."

Leon took a quick glance at his jacket sleeve, where Ever had ripped through with her claws and peirced his skin just for the taste of his blood. It was still tender, though it had healed.

"I loved her..."

There was silence, but then Hunnigan broke it.

"Leon, you have a mission to accomplish. I have literally never seen this side of you, and it's making me worried."

"She was beautiful. Literally looked like an angel."

"Leon!"

The man sighed and stood up, "You're right, Hunnigan. I have to move."

"There we go. That's the Leon I know."

"Well it's no use crying over spilled milk, is there? Over and out."

He took several deep breaths and then started walking down the hall, gun locked and loaded. His shoes made echoing clicks on the floor, but other than that, it was silent. Of course Ever was not completely off of his mind, but Hunnigan did have a point. Several points actually, after ten minutes of trying to convince him to move.

The halls were bright, white, and shiny. Glass walls labeled one side, showing labs full of testing tools and paperwork. Most doors were solid, polished metal iron, with a cicular window. Lights that were near the floor were a violet-blue, reflecting off of the marble floors. There were many turns and intersections here and there, and Leon had to try and use his best instinct to figure out his way.

Soon ahead of him were large silver doors. Seeing that a key card or code was needed to open it, he knew that it had to be the way out of this corridor. He walked up to it, placing his hand on it the large cold doors. _Ever_, he thought. _She died behind one of these_. He sighed, then took a few steps back and shot at the key card slider and the code pad with his gun. The door malfunctioned and automatically slid open. Taking caution, he stepped inside, aiming his gun.

It was dark, with a light flickering overhead. It looked ransacked; papers scattered everywhere, all drawers and cabinates thrown open, though few were sealed shut. Science tools piled the floors, and broken glass shards littered on the ground as well. Though Leon knew all to well it wasn't ransacked, but attacked. Bloody claw marks scaled several of the walls, and dead human carcasses were located here and there. The smell of death and blood lingered through the air.

His boots crunched under solid shards as he made his way about the room. He was tense, alert, checking constantly behind him, just in case. Not once did his finger ever leave the trigger.

He slowly approached an open computer, who's screen glowed blue in the darkness. Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, he clicked the mouse on something, showing doezens of documents that recorded multiple files of different experiments and projects. He clicked through them, not really reading them, until one caught his eye.

It had a picture of Ever, both of before she got infected and when she did. She looked almost the same before being injected of the viruses, though he couldn't help notice that her new infected version was just a tad bit paler. Still. Beautiful...

He then scrolled down and saw what the Umbrella Corp. wanted her to be. The monster on the page was feminine looking, but still monstrous and terrible in its own way. But another word rang in his head along with every other, but still, it was different than other adjectives he had running through his head.

_Beautiful._

It had claws, a tail, fangs protruding from its upper lip, and a third eye on its left arm, though it was smaller than other G-Virus creations. She had ridges on her back, some becoming bones poking out of her skin. She was humanoid, but her muscles looked as if she could travel by both twos and all fours. On her chest were ribs surrounding a large heart, like the tyrants sport. She looked flexible, fast, murderous. Leon narrowed his brows; what the hell was this?

There was a paragraph or two down below the blueprints and design of the monster-looking girl.

_Genetrix-R_

_Female form_

_Blood-base: O_

_B.O.W base: PT-L T+G_

_Designed to be the "mother" of viruses, the Genetrix-R project has been one of our most highly complicated ones. Genetrix-X is designed for mass reproduction of any and all virus creation. We had feared that it would take on the G-virus trait of using related blood lines for production, but after a few more observations with the genes, we have found that thanks to the T-virus splice, it will get along with any blood - infected or not. It's breeding pattern is just like that of a regular mammal's, as well as it's gestation period. The plagas and genes inside Genetrix-R releases particles through some microscopic spores, making those nearby attracted to her for breeding, and making them very territorial around her. We even had this happen to some of our scientists who was studying the mutational effects of the Genetrix-R project._

_Even so, it's mutational structure is magnificent, and different from previous experiments. Like the tyrants of previous forms, it carries its heart on the surface of its chest, but it is protected and guarded by it's thick rib cages. Many of us believe that, when feeling as if the heart is too exposed, that it will close the rib-like bones around the heart completely so it's a pure cage with no gaps, just by judging by the looks of it's interior muscles and bone formation. It also shares the extra eye trait with the G-virus, though it isn't as big as the G's, though. We think the third eye is just a minor characteristic, as useless as tonsils are to the human throat, for it doesn't need to 'see' like the previous creations do. Genetrix-R is blind, through and through, in the eyes, and as the victim mutates further, she will become more blind and have to rely on her senses of hearing and smelling._

_In previous experiments using plagas, we have formed the Type 2, which enables us to have complete control over the victim without having to wait for maturity, and Type 3, which enables the host to have emmense jumping power and have a size increase, though still doing the job that it was created for. By combining these two plaga types, we have created a Type 4 Plaga. Type 4's inherits Type 3's jumping abilities and size increase, while also ads immense strength more than the other Plagas had put in, and also a small risen amount of IQ. After testing it on some PT-L's, we have found that after they had breeded and produced, a small part of the Control Plaga would be passed down through the blood as a tiny egg. The egg quickly hatches and grows at an unbelievable rate, reaching adult hood in only a day, more or less depending on the blood type._

_We have injected the Type 4 Plaga -after testing it, of course- into Genetrix-R. If Genetrix-R is successful in her breeding, she may-or-may-not create other Genetrix-R's, and we hope to have them completely under our control. Even if the young is not a Genetrix-R form, thanks to the Type 4 Plaga, the offspring will carry its attributes. We are not actually sure, though, if this is true._

Leon continued to read the information. There wasn't much left. It was clearly not a finished experiment, and he knew why. They were testing on Ever...

He had to kill her. That thing was able to produce rapidly at a high state! It was strong, and according to this, it was a mother. A strong, fast, intelligent mother. This was a dangerous B.O.W Tyrant, possibly the most dangerous one ever. It would be a challenge to bring her down.

But then, he remembered, that she was already dead. The explosions and fire in the Dining Hall, it had killed her. She was dead. He didn't need to kill her again. He tried to stifle the pain that was still inside of him. He still loved her, deeply. _Could that just be the particles being released from the plagas and virus splice?_ he thought. He sighed. That was it. That was why. _But she was also beautiful_.

No! This whole attraction thing was messing with his head. He had to keep moving. He didn't like the looks of the room, and he wasted enough time checking out Genetrix-R's bio. He had to move.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(**_Dear readers, my internet is about to get shut off soon, so that will mean that I won't be able to publish more chapters and stories at the moment. When my internet reappears, I will certainly try to make up for the lost time I had. Thank you for your patience and liking to the story. It is very much appreciated. Thank you. -_**ST**____**)**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Eric's head was resting on Ever's side. He could hear her faint breathing and feel the slow rise and fall of her chest. The fiery explosion must've affected her badly. Her skin felt warm, and everything about her was faint. She must be unconscious. She made no movement, no sound, but she was still alive.

The air was so thick with smoke, that even Eric felt like he couldn't breathe. His muscles ached from slaughtering Lyssa and being scorched by the fires. It felt like his whole self was rotting away, and he could only imagine how Ever felt. He had to get her out of here.

He started climbing on the walls blindly, his sense of smell weak due to the thick covers of smoke that clung to the atmosphere of the large chamber. He had to find a way out so Ever could breathe in healthier air. He didn't dare to go very far from Ever, though. What if she needed him? What if there was another creature in the room that was set out to kill her. She couldn't defend herself. Not now. He let out a hiss, every now and then crawling back to the girl to see if she was alright. He checked her for wounds with his sense of smell and feeling. He was sure to check her heart rate with his hearing by placing his head to her chest. She coughed a few times, signalling that she could still breathe and is alive, but possibly, not for long.

He crawled away from Everlyn for the tenth time, edging himself farther and farther away from her. He had to get her out, how? He couldn't sense a way out. The smoke wasn't lifting. Was there a way out, or was this a sealed room?

He then heard a loud buzzing noise, like something being sucked together. His muscles tensed up, and a low snarl escaped from Eric's lips. He immediately crawled back to Ever, memorizing the route he took several times to get to her. He crawled upon her protectively, his teeth bared and the snarls turning into long, threatening growls. The smoke was lifting up, which was good, but now he could sense several presences in the large chamber. Eric roared.

He heard foot steps coming his way, and he could smell fresh, normal blood as the beings came closer and closer. He let out a roar, warning them. There was no way we could let anything happen to him or Ever. He pounced on the first person he could grip. He dug his claws into the soft flesh of the human being. He heard the satisfying scream of agonizing pain. He continued clawing and biting at the human until they finally collapsed to the ground. He snarled, scented the air, and pounced on the one closest to Everlyn. He did the same thing to this one as he did to the other. He lashed his tongue out to the ones behind him, sticking the sharp point through a scientist's stomach and throwing him as far as he could manage.

It was difficult to travel as quickly as he could across the floor. It was riddled with sharp metal debris and embers still ruled the ground. It pricked at the bottom of his clawed hands, and he could feel his own blood ooze around the debris. He let out a snarl and grimaced in pain at each step. He heard Ever make a sound behind him, and he turned around only to get more debris in his hands and push the sharp shards in deeper.

He then felt a heavy weight on his back. He roared and felt with his tongue. The figure was large, lean, solid, and with heavy muscles. Eric let out a whine as the weight made him slip to the ground. He clawed at the heavy figure on top of him, but ihe could barely reach. He felt hands touch his neck, and he squirmed some more. _Ever!_ he thought. _I must keep Ever safe! _He let out another whine as the world went black.

Dr. Burrs looked at the massive B.O.W Tyrant as it stood up with the Licker in his huge hands. The Tyrant stared at Dr. Burrs with its white, milky, glassy eyes, awaiting orders of what to do with the B.O.W in its arms. The doctor pointed to the large vacuum brass doors that him and the other scientists entered through. "Place TL-302 into the cage." The Tyrant turned away, its thick, long black coat fluttering just a bit.

"T-013-2 works like a charm, eh?" smirked one of the other doctos. "Good idea into combining 013 and T-103. Can't believe it turned out so well."

"Yes, well stop marveling about it. It's just like any other experiment we've done. It may have passed this test, but it's just like the other Tyrants."

"O-of course Dr. Burrs. I-I havn't forgotten about that."

"Good," the doctor placed a finger on his eye patch. The wound was still sore even after all those hours after Lyssa's release. Lyssa has proven to be a good, strong creation based off of Ever's part of the experiment, but in the end Lyssa was still over thrown by the original. Amazing. Lyssa, or Genetrix-R2, was meant to replace Ever because of her slow mutations. Evidently Burrs had underestimated the original one.

"Place Genetrix-R in one of the experimental rooms, most preferrably Room 206B. We have work to do, boys." Doctor Burrs gave a low chuckle. The scientists carried the young girl away on a stretcher. Burrs scanned his eye over the smoke and ash filled room. Then his eyes darted to the open vacuum doors. He could see TL-302 in the cage. Why was that Licker trying to protect Ever? He would need to test on TL-302 as well. But for now, his main priority was the girl. He started to walk out of the room. He turned and looked at the fallen Lyssa, his most successful test yet other than Genetrix-R. He huffed, then exit out of the room.

_"Mama!" Ever cried out, holding her mother's head. Tears were in her icy blue eyes. "Mommy don't leave me, please!" Her mother took hold of her hand and smiled, showing bloody teeth._

_"Keep yourself safe, Everlyn. Remember, I love you, and I'll be looking after you from Heaven. And so will your father, and your cousins, and aunts and ucnles, and everyone else."_

_"You're the only thing I have left, Mommy. Please don't go."_

_Her mother coughed and cringed in deep, agonizing pain. The bullet was still inside of her, and blood was seeping out badly and soaked her mother's clothes. This was _not _the way to end an ill-person's life! Her mother was so sick, and did her best to raise her child. It wasn't fair to have their house robbed and her mother murdered! Her mother's eyes closed, and Ever could feel her mother's life finally ebb away at last. "Mommy!" she shouted, trying to shake her mother awake. The poor eight-year-old cried. "Mommy! Wake up, please!"_

Her eyes fluttered open. Pain seared through her like red-hot daggers. Ever hissed and snarled, making sounds that should of never belonged to her. She started squirming, and noticed that her wrists were being held down by large, metal cuffs. Confused and frightened, she felt her body tighten up on the inside. She squirmed some more, crying out sobs of help and pleads. She felt some things shift inside of her. Bones and muscles stretching and and moving. She cried out in pain.

"Genetrix-R is undergoing mutation!" cried one of the scientists in the room.

Wesker had entered the room just in time. He watched as Ever's barely clothed form writher and screach. He saw her claws lengthen, and her ribs were more visible than they were before. Her slits opened and closed rapidly. Her limbs grew, but not much. She began to get several rashes on her torso, fresh and red. She continued to screech and cry in pain. Wesker smirked, though. One step closer into having her in her true form.

After a while, Ever stopped squirming. She was panting hard. She spotted Wesker, and pleaded with her eyes to help her. She was still confused, and uncollected. She didn't know it was him who lead her operation. She shivered in pain, in hunger. She wanted blood, needed blood. Fresh blood. The need to feed. She threw her head back, letting out silent gasps of breath that she felt she could not breathe in. Ever was so lightheaded, felt so sick. She wanted Leon's safety and warmth next to her. She wondered where he was. Ever closed her eyes. _Leon_, she thought, and passed out.


End file.
